1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device for performing information processing accompanied by display of images, an information processing method used in the device, and a data structure of a content file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, information devices designed for mobile use such as mobile game devices, cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), tablet terminals, etc. are popularly used. Due to size constraints and requirement for convenience that should be experienced in mobile use, input means for these devices is limited. As a result, unique input means and functions specialized for these devices have been developed.
For example, this has resulted in popularity of devices provided with a touch panel display that allows display and input in the same area. Introduction of a touch panel allows intuitive user operation. For example, the user can select and move an object such as an icon, enlarge/reduce a display screen showing a web page or a document, scroll the screen, turn pages, etc. as if the real thing is there in spite of the fact that only a two-dimensional screen is shown.
Regardless of whether a touch panel is used as an input means, it is common to display a graphical user interface (GUI) to start an application program and select a target of display, etc. For reasons of operability and viewability, there is an inherent limit to the reduction of the size of individual GUI's. Therefore, the smaller the screen size and the larger the number of GUI's displayed at a time, the smaller the interval between GUI's tends to be. This often results in an error particularly when the touch panel is controlled by a finger for user operation. For example, the user may select a GUI not intended to be selected. It has also forced creators of content displayed on the device to adjust the arrangement of hit determination areas of GUI's depending on the display environment.